A Romance Fairy Tail:Titanic
by WinryElric24
Summary: This is the story of love and tragedy made on the deck of Titanic-just my version! Lucy Heartfilia fiancee of Sawarr Junelle, meets Natsu Dragneel a poor man that is a young and talented artist that won tickets onto the ship by chance of winning a hand of poker. This is their story of Love and Tragedy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is me taking a break from my other fanfics. This is my first ever NaLu/Fairy Tail Fic, so don't judge me-and on top of that, I'm pretty much only on episode 30... Thank you for reading! I got this idea from looking at a NaLu picture that someone made-it was a titanic picture, and it gave me this idea.

Disclaimer-I do not own Fairy Tail whatsoever!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Titanic Introduction

_Narrator: Here in Belfast of the united Kingdom, we have the Titanic. The Titanic is a magnificent ship. It could hold up to 4,000 people (if I'm correct.) Titanic was believed to be __**the**__ unsinkable ship. It departed on the port of Southampton on the 10th of April in 1912. As I said before people believed it wasn't sinkable-but it turns out that they were wrong. On the 14th of April 1912 at 11:40 p.m. the Titanic hit a large iceberg, in the Atlantic ocean. After which it took 2 hours and 40 minutes to completely sink. The lifeboats held 1,178 people, with over a thousand people left on board-mostly men. Later on 705 of these people were saved. The other couple hundred did not survive. So with that the Maiden Voyage of Titanic ended on the 15th of April 1912 at 3:20 a.m. _

_This is the story of that ship, and the tale of love that came with it. Two people of different class, (One from the Heartfilia's and the other Dragneel.) fall in love. All because one man was lucky enough to win a hand of poker, this story of love and tragedy was made. So please enjoy this story of a Tail of Love and Tragedy:_

_A Romance Fairy Tail:Titanic._

* * *

So? How'd you like it? I know the first chapter was a mainly informational but that's what I intended on, this is based off the movie Titanic made in 1997. Everything is basically the same-meaning no magic. It will still be that the main girl has her mother with her-I'm not gonna change that just for Lucy's sake. It would be kind of wierdif her father was on their instead of her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

I now have a new chapter for you! Chapter 2 of my Titanic version! As l had said last chapter-everything will be kept the same as in the movie, that means-no magic, and no Flying, Talking Blue cat named Happy-instead he shall be human, but of course he will have the same personality, and his hair will be blue. Most characters will have the same personality. And because I have kept it basically the same(for the people that have seen the 1987 romantic movie Titanic) it means Natsu(Jack) will die.

I'm gonna tell you which characters will be which.

Lucy Heartfilia-Rose DeWitt Bauker, also Rose Dawson Calvert

Natsu Dragneel-Jack Dawson

Levy McGarden-Rose's Great Grandaughter

Layla Heartfilia-Ruth DeWitt Bauker

Junelle-Caledon 'Cal' Hockley

Happy-Fabrizo De Rossi, Jack's best friend.

MiraJane Strauss-Ida Straus

ElfMan Strauss-Isidor Straus

Erza Scarlet-Margret Brown

Gray FullBuster-John Jacob Astor IV

Juvia Lockser(I don't know if I spelled that right)-Astor's wife Madeleine

Gajeel Redfox(because I can't find any other part for him to play!)-Brock Lovett

And I'll add character's as we go on with the story. I don't know how long it will be but, long it shall be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Titanic... wah!

* * *

Chapter 1:Meeting Lucy Dragneel.

"Alright Men! What have you found down there?" Asked a man with black hair and piercings all over his face. "Nothing yet Gajeel!" answered one of his crew members. "We need to find it! The Heart of the Ocean!" "We know! It's not exactly easy though. Wait a minute! There! I think we found it!"

"Well then bring it up men!" Answered an excited Gajeel.

Gajeel Redfox-a treasure hunter with his crew searching the wreck of _RMS Titanic _to find a necklace beholding a rare diamond called the Heart of the Ocean, they have now discovered a safe-to only find a picture of a woman-only wearing the necklace.

"It's a drawing sir." "Hmm... look at the date. April 14, 1912. The day the ship sank." "Yes sir, but what about it?" "Where's the heart?" "It's not in their sir." "Damn!"

Weeks later...

Lucy Dragneel, a woman of 101 years old is listening to the radio, when suddenly. "Reporting news. Gajeel Redfox, and his team, were searching the Titanic. And of course were searching for the necklace, apparently they had found a picture of a woman wearing the necklace. The team unfortunately did not find the necklace though."

Lucy's eyes widened, she smiled though. "Levy, please, get me the phone." "Yes grandma."

Back where Gajeel is, on his ship-again.

*Ring Ring!*

One of his men answered it. "Yes, hello this is the team of Gajeel Redfox, how may I help you?"(A/N:These people don't get names for some reason...) "Hello, my name is Lucy Dragneel, I want to speak to Gajeel redfox. I heard about that picture you found, I'm the woman in it." The man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry ma'am but Gajeel can't answer right now, he is in the middle of something right now."

"Okay, call me when he has the time." And with that she hung up. the man put the phone down and ran to Gajeel's office.

"Sir! A woman by the name of Lucy Dragneel called!" "Your point?" "She said she was the woman in the picture!" Gajeel froze, stood, then proceeded to yell at his team mate. "Are you sure? Because I don't think so! I highly doubt that woman is 101 years old! She must be crazy!" "You might be right sir, but if it is her, she might have the heart."

Gajel sat down, and sighed. "You may be right, if it is her, then she will have the heart. Call her back, she'll be paying a visit here." "Yes sir."

The man called her back. "Hello, is Gajeel able to talk?" "Lucy answered. "Gajeel Redfox has requested a visit for you to come aboard his ship ma'am!" "Alrighty then! Levy-we are going on a trip!" and with that she hung up.

A couple days later, a helicopter landed on the ship's deck.

Gajeel ran out to the deck to greet Lucy, first Levy came out, and then Lucy, in a wheelchair. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello , you had asked to see me." "Yes ." "Well here I am, what did you need?" "We want to know about the necklace." "Well then you're gonna need to hear the story first!"

"What?" "Well you want it or not?" "Uh..." "Then story first-I'm not a stupid old ragady hag! I know who you are, and who I am!" "Uh, okay..."

The group went to Gajeel's office. Lucy spied the picture. "Ah, I remember that day..." She smiled. "I miss him." "Him?" "The man that drew this picture-his name is in the corner-Natsu Dragneel." "Oh... hehe." "Now on to the story."

End Chapter 2


End file.
